


The Memoirs of Emily Darmody

by elsadarmody



Category: Band of Brothers, Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Angst, But here it is, F/M, Kleenex alert, Sorry Not Sorry, Starcrossed, The WWII AU that no one asked for, a crossover of sorts, bc these two crazy kids belong together ok?, emily keeps a scrapbook like her old friend the Tin Woodsman, may be updated as the mood strikes me, short sweet and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsadarmody/pseuds/elsadarmody





	The Memoirs of Emily Darmody

My Dearest Emily, 

My apologies for taking so long to write, supplies have been scarce and our location constantly on the move. Fear not, my darling, for I trust in Major Winters as well as the whole of the battalion. We’ve certainly come a long way from Currahee but I’ll spare you such details. 

I want you to know I took your advice–I’m the only fella here with three sets of tags (though two are taped to my chest). I fight in part to finish what they started, but mainly for you and the future family we may have together– that our children will have a safer, better world. 

I miss you more than I can even begin to express. The nights are long and when I cannot sleep I think about our first kiss on the Ferris wheel…how I paid your cousin Brian a fin and we “just so happened” to get stuck at the top. My secret plan, not such a secret anymore I suppose. 

Thank you for visiting Memawh. I’m sure she enjoyed your company. Please tell her I am well. I will be writing Julia and Aunt Em separately though I know not if I’ll be able to get to it tonight as we are to move again at first light. If you could, please send them my love. 

It seems an eternity, but know– please know–that I long for the day when we’ll meet again. Until then I remain, 

Forever yours,  
Tommy  
xoxo


End file.
